My trust for you is like a broken mirror
by dareya's lover aka charvi
Summary: Whom will you go with, with the one you love or the one who loves you? She loved him, but he betrayed her, but she has someone else to look after her, someone else to wipe her tears. But forgetting the past is not that easy. *summary edited* IF u open this story,your'e awesome! :p
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people dareya's lover aka charvi is back with another story, but this time it is not a dareya story..OMG!..its abhirika..:) please read through..full of challenges..**

 **Warning: Those who get easily offended please don't read**

 **I can make mistakes, please ignore if you find any :p**

 **I don't own C.I.D its all copyrights belongs to MR. BP Singh**

 **Character sketch**

 **Tarika: She is new in C.I.D Mumbai and the new assistant of DR. Salunkhe, she hates boys and always thinks that all men are the same. But apart from her this attitude if any person respects her and is good with her then she is really sweet, and fun-loving person.**

 **Abhijeet: Works as a senior inspector in C.I.D Mumbai , attracted to tarika always flirts with her, but doesn't even know what is feelings are.**

 **PS: because abhijeet has a major role in this story i will not reveal his whole personality.**

 **Telling you this story will have secrets one by one so be patient, those who are not quit reading.**

 **Summary**

 _ **My trust for you is like a broken mirror, even if you try to fix it the cracks will always remain the same..**_ _ **He is just a flirt! this damn word FLIRT! He hated this title, now even his friends started calling him that..She needs time to think..why? Because she thinks I am a bloody Flirt? questions that are left unanswered always pinch the heart like a dagger, when people don't trust us and ignore.. the fire of being hurt turns into agony..will he hurt her because she only thinks he is a flirt or will she understand the real concept?**_

 ** _Warning: Strictly ABHIRIKA and duo in some parts..If u are easily offended, don't read.._**


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the first chapter of my storry and all the die hard tarika lovers..please don't get offended i just wanted to portray her in a different role and abhijeet's role too...:)

 **Chapter 1**

 **October 21, Wednesday, 2015**

 _ **I twirled her in my arms and she came crashing down my hard chest, my hands around her waist gripping her body tightly, both were breathing heavily after the beautiful dance we did, she blushed and**_

 _ **her gaze was down, i knew she was feeling rather shy..I had never seen her her like that before, i placed my hand on her chin to straighten her face, that was the time we locked our gazes, she looked deeply, intensely in my dark brown eyes and I did the same, we looked into each others eyes deeply, her hand on my chest, i took her hand and slipped a diamond ring in it, she felt that and then she turned her head sideways and looked at the ring in her hand, she looked at me surprised..**_

 _ **" I love you Tarika" I said and got myself on my knees in front of her, she had a little frown on her face, i knew she hated me but i also knew she hated me in a different way, she didn't actually hate me, we just fighted like little kids down the road in front of public, but she trusted me and when i got to know that.. i was in the seventh heaven, i started to feel an unknown bond with her, an unknown connectivity which was still unnamed, and today i wanted to give that feeling, that relationship a name.**_

 _ **i took her hand and slipped a diamond ring in it, she felt that and then she turned her head sideways and looked at the ring in her hand, she looked at me surprised..**_ _ **" I love you Tarika" I said and got myself on my knees in front of her**_

 _ **"yeh ekdam se kya" she asked me gasping...**_

 _ **"ekdam se nahi..bohot time se..." i said still killing her with my glances.**_

 _ **"dekho mujhe sochne ke liye thhoda wakt chaahiye, aise relationship aapki zindagi ke liye bohut maayne rakhte hain..aur.." she said softly..but i cut her midway**_

 _ **"aur tum nahi chaahti ki tum jaldi baazi mein koi galat decision lo.." i said dissapointed..**_

 _ **"haan..sahi kaha.." she held my hand between her palms and said softly.**_

 _ **"dekho please bura mat manna par..you know ye meri life ka sabse bada decision hai..please dekho bura mat manno.." she said concerned..**_

 _ **I got up and wiped the corner of my eyes where some tears had already formed..i got up and stood upon my legs, i felt a little dizzy.**_

 _ **"dekho mein tumhe kal 12 baje se pehle bata doongi.." she said**_

 ** _I smiled and said_**

 ** _"hmm theek hai, agar tumhein manzoor naa ho to..yeh..i came to her and held the finger which had the ring in it.."to yeh ring mujhe vaapas kar dena" i said_**

 ** _"hmm" she said, again her aze was down._**

 ** _"thanks for dinner" she said and picked up her purse which was noticing our conversation, lying on her seat._**

 ** _I sat there waiting for an answer, thinking about the past, it all came like a flash, just like a kaleidoscope of memories._**

* * *

 _She came out of the bathroom, steam was coming out of the bathroom and a beauty came from inside, wearing a robe, she opened her hair and took a towel and shook it, coming towards the cupboard she took out a pair of jeans, they were slightly torn, she also took out a top and wore it quickly. She opened one of the drawers and started taking out some cards and papers and finally she found what she yearned to see, she opened the crumbled paper and read the address_

 _C.I.D bureau, Mumbai- XYZ Pin code_

 _XYZ Road_

 _She smiled seeing the address and kept it in her jeans pocket. she was just closing the drawer when she spotted a visiting card it read-_

 _Dr. Vineet Kumar_

 _MBBS_

 _CITY HOSPITAL_

 _CONTACT NO. XXXXXXXXX_

 _A drop of tear escaped through her eyes but she quickly wiped it. She took the card and in a fit of rage walked toward the small temple built in her well- furnished flat._

 _"Chaliye bhagwaan ji aaj iska bhi dee-end kar dete hain.." she said while taking a box of matchstick from the counter and took the photo and burned it, finally when it was going to burn completely the fire reached her hand and sshe walked toward the washroom and flushed the photo in the toilet._

 _"Hmmm Achha laga..vo flush karne ke laayak bhi thha.." she said and smiled.._

 _She locked the main door and walked towards her car when suddenly her phone beeped, it was a call from her mom, she picked it up._

 _"yes mom" she said cheerfully_

 _"hmm seems that you aren't in a bad mood today, soo forgot him.." her mom replied in a smart tone.._

 _"listen mom.. **Sometimes we need to stop thinking about the people who don't eve deserve to be an issue in your life"** she replied while her smile grew borader._

 _"hmm good i think you will make a great forensic doc" she said_

 _"ma it my dream...mera sapna thha doctor banna aur kabhi socha nahi thha ki mujhe C.I.D mein kaam karne kaa mauka milega and you know the most special thing about the job?"she asked_

 _"what?" replied her mom_

 _"I am going to assist.."_

 _"yaaa..continue..." said her mom_

 _"DR. Salunkhe! yaayyyyyy!" she screamed with joy! while everybody in the neighborhood looked at her and shot glances at her.._

 _"I am proud tarika..tune aaj mujhe khush kar diya!...best of luck!.." she said.._

 _"thankew mom! bas aapka aahirvaad chhahiye..chalo bye..love you..!" she said keeping the phone down._

 _With a_ _determined mind she entered the C.I.D bureau premises..she signed the entry register and walked towards the forensic lab to meet her new boss. When suddenly she collided with someone and was about to fall when that person held her hand tightly, her file went out of her hand's grip and all the papers went flying everywhere. She tightly closed her eyes for a second or more and then shot her eyes open again. Seeing her like that he quickly made her stand properly and immediately she maintained a distance from him, she started managing her clothes to avoid his gaze. He started picking up all her files and papers,after his was done, he handed them to her. All this while she hadn'tnticed him, it was just a fact she did not like all boys,but when he was handing her the files to her she noticed him for the first time he was.._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was dashing, he was handsome, the soft glint of her eyes was trying to say something as if, he was slightly dark skinned but was really good-looking, his messy hair was the best thing she liked about him.

"th-thank you " she said looking at him.

He smiled sweetly

"Are aap thank you mat boliye aapki help karna to mera farz thha.." he said and smiled

"waise I am Senior Inspector Abhijeet" he said forwarding his hand.

"Hi! I am Dr. Tarika.." she said smiling

"Dr. Tarika? Pehle kabhi aapko yahaan dekha nahi..aur ye itni saari files..? " he asked..

Tarika thought he was asking too much, but she thought it would be the best time to show off that she was entering C.I.D.

"Haan vo mein Dr. Salunkhe ki new assistant hoo..Forensic department?" she said flaunting..

"ohh achha achha to aap hain vo new doctor..." he said

Tarika nodded

"Congratulations! welcome to C.I.D ..!" he said

"thank you" she said and walked past him..but heard a voice behind him..the same voice.

"waise tarika" abhijeet shouted..

tarika thought how could he be so friendly, he just met her a few seconds ago. She turned to face him.

"Waise ho sakta hai Dr. Saab aapko daant dein.." he said

"par kyun?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"you know forensic doctors are not supposed to wear what you are wearing, you are too stylish..and really beautiful too..!"

She ignored the last four words and snapped a deadly look at him..

"mujhe kya pehena chaahiye aur kya nahi..usse aapko koi farak nahi padna chaahiye Senior Inspector Abhijeet!.." she said angrily..

"are meine to aapko beautiful kaha aur aap to..naaraaz.." but she cut him midway..

"aap apna department sambhaliye ok?! and mein jo bhi pehenu vo meri marzi hai.." she snapped back...

"are!.." he tried to stop her but she flew like a beautiful butterfly..he didn't know why but he was instantly attracted towards her..what he liked the most about her was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her beautiful eyes. her curly hair, her mesmerizing smile and most of all her attitude. He was never attracted to a girl like that before, if she would be a normal girl he just had said " sambhalke" and made his way, but he didn't why he told her all those things. Usually girls were mad at him, and he would say all that to a girl, they would be flat on the ground or over him,,, but this girl was something special, something else..had an attitude! he looked down and smirked and said..

"I like her!" he said smiling and smirking!..

* * *

 **A/N Oks they are gonna get together in the upcoming chapter positively or negetively i will not reveal sooo fast till then please review..and sorry to those who are hurted and listen..tarika is gonna change a little so please wait before criticizing!..Please review matters a lot to me!..and the upper part as a mystery! to know what keep reading..**

 **follow me/story. favourite me/story and keep reading my stories!**

 **Till then!**

 **bye!**

 **Dareya's lover**

 **aka**

 **Charvi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey beautiful peeps..! i know i am a little late but please i need to update many stories...so sorry..and this dreadful hhw is all i have to bear with..go on read this chapter...and please don't just read imagine it as well..it brings magic!..:)**

 _Tarika twisted and wriggled on her bed, she just couldn't just stop thinking about him, she got up and gulped down a glass of water._

 _"uff tarika, ye tujhe ho kya raha hai..why are you acting so pathetic..mein uske baare mein itna kyun soch rahi hoon, he was so rude..par shaayad mujhe uski rudeness hee pasand aa gayi..huh..whatever..mujhe koi farak nahi padta.." she got up from her bed and opened her closet, she examined it, yes he wasn't wrong, what she had were only fancy dresses, she certainly had to get some official clothes._

 _The next day she was all ready to go for the first day of her job. She took her car and drove to the bureau and parked her car, she looked at her watch and thought to herself, wasn't she too early?, her mind distracted as she saw another car moving into the vacant parking lot beside her car, she peered through the window and to her amazement there he was, Mr. messy hair. She quickly turned her head to the other side. She opened the door of her car, but eventually they both opened at the same time and the doors were stuck. Abhijeet signaled to her to wait with his hand but in response got a deathly glare from her, certainly he had to keep in mind the "ladies first" line. She opened the door and without looking any other time she walked straight towards the forensics._

 _He heaved a sigh, why didn't he get out of his car, uhh he hated this kind of feeling..was he scared of her, or was it too awkward? no! it wasn't awkward for him but he just couldn't face her._

* * *

"Your'e doing really good Dr. Tarika" exclaimed Dr. Salunkhe coming towards her.

"Thank you sir" said tarika

"Aaaj saare sabooth tumhi bataana ok?" he said

"thank you sir, mujeh yeh mauka dene ke liye" she said smiling

"Keep it up" he said walking towards the chemical section

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief, when suddenly she heard the door click open and a bunch of people walked inside, she tried to calm herself down but couldn't, she was standing in front of C.I.D officers. Just when she saw him entering, suddenly.

She saw Salunkhe coming towards ACP and whisper

"she's doing really good.." he said

"haan to sir tarika ko kaafi saboot mile hain..kaho tarika" said salunkhe

"yes sir, jo fingerprints aaplog crime scene se laayein hain vo iss laash ke upar jo fingerprints hain unse match nahi karte hain, so is khoon shaayad koi 3rd person bhi involved hai"

"kya teesra aadmi hai.." said acp rubbing his chin

"aur jo khoon humein window se mila hai vo" asked abhijeet continuously staring at her, and her inner voice screamed

 **"Why is he staring at me like that...huh! calm down"** _she tried to avert her gaze from his eyes but failed so she turned her eyes to ACP, Daya and the lady officer shreya and continued, but it was really difficult to not look at him.._

 _"jo khoon aaplogon ko window se mile hai vo issi laash ka hai...aur jo doosra khoon aapko carpet se mila hai vo kisi aur ka hai" she said_

 _"Sir ye case to ulajhta hee jaa raha hai" said shreya_

 _"Kisi naa kisi tarah suljha lenge hee shreya hum" said daya in an assuring tone._

 _"chalo chalke dekhte hain aakhir ye teesra aadmi hai kon" said acp and they all made their out of the forensics, tarika saw as abhijeet made his way at the last and kept looking at him but to her surprise he turned back, she didn't knew had she super powers in her eyes that he could make people turn with her eyes. She gasped as he looked at her._

 _He smiled and made a perfect O with his thumb and and pointer finger with three of his fingers facing upwards. He dragged the three of his fingers up to down and then again up pointing to her from head till toe, and then again made that sign with his fingers. He pushed his eyebrows up with an "looking gorgeous" expression on his face and moved out._

 _Tarika knew that indian way of saying "jhakaas" tarika giggled in her inner self but didn't react at all. She immediately turned her herself to the other side to find her face flushing crimson. When suddenly she remembered something and her body went numb, him..yes him, no she knew she couldn't do all that again. She clenched her fists and wiped the sweat on her forehead._

* * *

 _"Hello" said tarika to her new friends shreya and purvi_

 _"Hi tarika, welcome to C.I.D Mumbai" they both said_

 _And in no time they with each other mixed completely when suddenly purvi enquired a question_

 _"waise tarika tum single ho naa?" asked purvi_

 _And again some memories came flashing towards her mind._

 _"are tarika kahan kho gayee?" asked shreya_

 _"nahi kaheen naheen" said she_

 _"batao naa?" said shreya_

 _"haa..i mean yes single hoon.."_

 _"to batao naa tumhein ko pasand aaya?" asked purvi_

 _"pasand aaya matlab" asked tarika confused_

 _"matlab humare bureau mein kitne handsome officer hain..chalo chhodo humare dono senior inspectors ko hee dekh lo, daya sir and abhijeet sir, chalo tum daya sir ko to chhod do kyunkii..' she said and nudged shreya._

 _Shreya blushed slightly.._

 _"abhijeet sir? unka kya khayaal hai?" asked purvi_

 ** _"why the hell is everyone asking me about him!...its so irrritating.."_**

"nahee vaisi to koi baat nahi hai" she said looking down.

"Are dekho jinka naam liya vahi aa gaye" said purvi pointing towards the senior inspectors making the way towards them.

"hey gals..!.." said daya grabbing a seat for him to seat.

"hello sir" said purvi and shreya.

"to tum log achhi company de rahe ho humaari nayi expert ko?" said abhijeet keeping his arm on shreya's shouder.

"haan haan..humlog kisi ko akela rehne kahaan dete hain?" said shreya laughed.

Tarika smiled at shreya then looked at abhijeet. She thought.

 **"ye to ek number ka flirt hai, dekho to zara, kaise haanth rakha hua hai shreya ke upar, isne to kisi ko bhi nahi chhoda...rude to rude upar se flirt bhi..huh!..disgusting!.."**

 _And soon the three of them were engaged in a conversation, when suddenly abhijeet was left staring at tarika,_

 _the way her curly hair flew with the wind, her rosy lips sucked the juice from the straw, he looked at her and smiled, her long eyelashes bent down and up as she blinked, he was in his own world, just staring at her, he didn't realize when tarika also looked up, she also looked up and smiled at him, abhijeet smiled harder and she blushed crimson, he felt contended , but alas! it wasn't the truth, he came back from his dreams, and looked at tarika, she was glaring at him, looking really angry,_

 _"what?" she asked him gesturing with her hands._

 _Abhijeet was totally disturbed from his train of thoughts and had a "no no nothing!" expression on his face._

 ** _"look at him, kaise stare kar raha thha..no manners, no etiquettes, nayi ladki aayi nahi ki shuru ho gaya..agar mein mana nahi karti tab to dekhta hee rehta.." she thought angrily._**

"vaise abhi hum yaheen baat kar rahe thhe, ki tarika ko koi pasand nahi aaya ki nahi c.i.d mein?" asked purvi.

"haan haan tarika batao koi pasand aaya?" asked abhijeet ruffling his hair.

"nahi koi bhi nahi..aur vaise ek baat bata doon mujhe rude log bilkul bhi nahi pasand jo ladkiyon pe unnecessarily comment kartein hain" she said.

"hmm mujhe bhi nahi pasand aise ladke" said purvi approvingly.

"vaise mein aisa bilkul bhi nahi hoon" said daya smiling.

Everyone laughed.

"main bhi aisa nahi hoon.." said abhijeet slightly looking at tarika with the corner of his eyes.

 **"wow!..khud ki taarif khud hi ke mooh se..huh!" thought tarika**

"lekin agar kisiko bhi aisa lagta hai ki mein rude hoon to i am really sorry agra meine use hurt kiya to.." he said his words indicating his words towards the new expert.

Daya, shreya and purvi were left confused and they left when somebody called them, abhijeet and tarika were left alone.

"mein chalti hoon" said tarika hurriedly getting up from her seat.

"are tarika ruko..tumse ek baat kehni thhi" said abhijeet hustling.

"kya hai" said tarika turning to him.

"vo i'm sorry, mujhe uss din aisa nahi kehna chahiye thha, i'm really sorry for that, meine to mazaak kiya thha, but pata nahi thha ki aapko itna bura lag jaayega, tarika jee" he said sheepishly.

Oh! she loved the way he said at the last "tarika jee" that was what she liked the most that was respect. But she didn't let her mind wander away so easily.

She crossed her arms to her chest and said

"har cheez mazaak nahi hoti senior inspector abhijeet, kuch cheezein hoti hain jo ladkiyon ko pasand nahi hoti aur aapko un cheezon ka ka khayaal rakhna chaahiye" said tarika arrogantly.

"i'm sorry" he said and looked down sadly.

"hmm its ok" she said.

Abhijeet had never said sorry to a girl like this before, he was never let down in front of any girl before, but this girl, she wasn't just a normal girl, she had a magic in her, like a magnet, he was attracted to her, a connectivity, he felt deeply, in front of her, he was ready to kneel down.

"vaise thank you, salunkhe sir se meine pehle hee apology maang lee thhi.." she said.

Abhijeet looked pleased.

She turned to leave again, when abhijeet again called her from behind.

"ab kya hai?" asked tarika annoyed.

"sorry, bas ek aur baat kehni thhi.." he said.

"kya?" she said as if not interested.

"vaise aaj aap bohot achhi alg rahi hain" and soon tarika's expression changed from calm to angry **"flirt!"** _she thought in her mind_

"aur isse pehle ki aap mujh pe baras jaayein, aur mujhe daantne lage, just to remind you, it was a compliment so iss baar aap mujhe nahi daant sakti!" he said really sweetly.

Tarika just smiled and murmured a bearly audible "thanks" and turned to go, but turned again

"ab to kuch nahi kehna naa?" she asked in an angelic voice.

"uh-mm" said abhijeet nodding in no.

She smiled and went.

 **"itna bhi bura nahi hai..sweet saa hai...compliment bhi diya..par kya pata har ladki ke saath aisa hee behave karta ho..can't decide..aur vaise bhi boys are boys..unke to ragon mein hota hai yeh sab karna, but he is senior inspector abhijeet, vo aise nahi honge..lets give it a try" she thought and smiled pleasantly and returned to the forensics.**

 _That evening it started raining heavily, the windows started flying here and there unevenly, tarika was testing a chemical when suddenly the test tube kept beside her fell and little glass pieces were scattered._

 _"tarika.." a manly voice called from behind. She turned her head to look at him._

 _"ghar jao..mausam bhi kharaab ho raha hai..ye sab kal saaf hojayega.." said dr. salunkhe kindly._

 _Tarika nodded silently amazed how caring he was, she was a bit apprehensive to say yes before but she also thought that weather was getting really bad, not bad but scary._

 _She walked down to her car, clutching her thin coat tightly, the rain was getting heavier and heavier, she felt really cold, she also feared that she had to park her car in her apartment's parking and had to walk till the gate, by the time she must be really wet, she was wondering all this when someone tapped her shoulder from behind, she turned and yes, it was Mr. Messy hair, standing fully wet with an umbrella in his hand._

 _"look i'm really late so..."_

 _"this is for you" he said handing her the umbrella and running away quickly._

 _"but wait! i can't take this..its yours.." shouted tarika from behind._

 _"its ok..enjoy!" said abhijeet running away._

 _Tarika looked at him go. She opened the umbrella immediately above her head and thought_

 _"he's so kind.." she thought and smiled._

* * *

The next day was fresh, everything was green, it was looking as if someone had painted the whole city with green, in the bureau, it was a light day, no case was reported, tarika got a call from shreya for lunch with the team that evening, she readily agreed, because she had to say thank you to abhijeet.

Dressed in her normal jeans with a top and a half denim jacket, she looked really cool, she walked to the main gates of the restaurant when she saw abhijeet talking over the phone to someone standing there, she got a chance to say thank you to him.

"hi abhijeet!" said tarika to him.

"oh hello dr. tarika, i hope aapko zaada pareshaani nahi hui yahaan pohonchne mein" he said.

"nahi nahi..koi pareshaani nahi hui..its okay.." said tarika flashing her brown eyes to him.

He felt dizzy, or he did not know what that feeling was.

"vaise aapko mein thanks kehna chaahti thhi.." she said.

"thanks? lekin kisliye?"

"iskeliye" said tarika handing over his umbrella to him.

"ohh yeh..arre ye to bas aisehi..wait a minute!..abhi aapne kya kaha?" asked abhijeet shocked.

"iskeliye?" asked tarika confused.

"nahi nahi usse pehle.."

"thanks?"

"haan haan...thanks..oh my god tarika jee..aapne mujhe..i mean mujhe thanks bola?" said abhijeet amusingly.

Tarika felt flattered.

"oh my god!..abhijeet you are impossible" she said making her way inside.

"nahi nahi mera matlab aap itni badi doctor mujh jaise chhote se praani ko thanks kaise bol sakti hain?" he asked sarcastically.

"stop it..tum bhi to c.i.d ke senior inspector ho..its not easy now stop all this.." she said managing to hide the big grin on her face.

"ok ok.." said abhijeet when suddenly tarika's phone started ringing she picked it up

"hello..?"

"aur tarika kaisi ho tum?" asked the man on the other side.

"vineet tum?" asked she her expressions changing from happy to shocked.

"you miss me?" he asked

"kyun call kiya hai mujhe?!" she nearly shouted which shook abhijeet who was standing beside her.

"you miss me?" he asked again.

"dont ever try to call me again" she said and shut the phone. She covered her face with her hands wiping away the sweat which had formed on her forehead.

"are you fine doctor tarika?" asked abhijeet handing her a tissue.

"hmm" she said and looked at him giving him a slow smile.

"kiska phone thha?" he asked seconds before he thought that he asked the wrong question. As he asked this he had expected tarika to shout at him for asking a personal question but she didn't.

Abhijeet's heart pinched as he saw some tear drops forming in the corner of her eyes. "kisi ka nahi.." she said wiping away the tears and rushed in front.

During the lunch they both remained silent. Tarika was shook by the call and abhijeet by tarika's behaviour, he didn't knew why he was so worried for her, why did she cry, why did she felt so sad, he wondered who must have called her that made her soo miserable. Abhijeet tried to crack jokes in the middle of the lunch to make her smile but all his tries went in vain.

After the lunch when tarika was leaving he got her alone and thinking it to be a good chance to apologize.

"tarika..i am sorry.." he said

"lis baat ke liye abhijeet?" she asked rather politely.

"i dont know why lekin mujhe aisa laga ki meine tumse aisa koi sawaal pooch liya jiska tumhei bura lag gaya...that call?" he said looking down.

"its ok..abhijeet.." she said and smiled

"vaise vo.." abhijeet tried to say something when shreya came running from behind and interrupted from behind

"abijeet sir!.." she said

"haan shreya bolo.."

"sir aap please mujhe ghar drop kar deejiye naa..meri gaadi kharab hogai..dekhiye naa chal nahi rahi.." she said sadly.

"achha to daya kahaan hai?" he asked naughtily.

shreya blushed "v-vo to chale gaye.." she said and smiled.

Tarika noticed the way shreya blushed and was left confused.

"achha chalo chhod deta hoon" he said and gave a pat on her head and went away.

Shreya also turned to go when tarika stopped her

"shreya..vo tumse kuch poochhna thha.." she said quite dubiously.

"hmm poocho naa.." she said

"tumhaari abhijeet se kaafi banti hai naa..like.." she said trying to find some appropriate words.

"ahan.." shreya smiled.

"v-vo like..abhi bhi tumhaari car kharaab ho gayi to tum abhijeet ke paas aayi.." said tarika curiously.

"mujhe pata hai tum kya poochna chaahti ho..vo mere bhai jaise hain.." she said.

"kya" asked tarika widening her eyes.

"haan.. kya socha?" asked shreya

"n-nahi kuch nahi.." said tarika ashamed of herself (remember when abhijeet kept his hand on shreya..you ppl r smart..just memorise!..)

"waise vo kaafi achhey hain..soch ke dekho unke baare mein.." said shreya naughtily and ran away.

"shreya!" shouted tarika and smiled.

"paagal hai..kuch bhi matlab?mein aur abhijeet kabhi nahi..!" she said.

* * *

 **A/n: boring chapter..but sorry didn't feel like writing..next chap will be interesting...maybe..give me ideas or anyway..**

 **keep reading my stories..and do review! phew..!.. short chap..but promise next will be long..do review guys!**

 **follow me/ story**

 **favorite me/ story**

 **signing off**

 **dareya's lover**

 **aka**

 **charvi**


End file.
